kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Weapon
Final Weapons are objects Kirby uses when he must defeat a final boss, such as Dark Matter. Some of them require to be assembled. Love Love Stick The Love-Love Stick is a weapon created by collecting all the Heart Stars. Kirby uses it to fight Dark Matter in Kirby's Dreamland 3. Master This section is about the Master ability, the power Kirby gains when he uses Meta Knight's sword, the Galaxia. For more info, see Galaxia. image:Master_icon.gif Master is is One of Kirby's special Copy abilities. Not be confused with Galaxia from the anime. Kirby wields Meta Knight's legendary blade, and with it gains a plethora of new abilities, each of which useful for obtaining every treasure in the game. While it appears very similar to Sword, the two share several differences. So far, it has only appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror, where it could be obtained during the showdown with Dark Mind and in a pedestal in Central Circle after beating the game. In Games Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Master is one of few abilities in the game that doesn't grant a hat, Kirby merely wields Meta Knight's golden sword. With Master, Kirby has all the abilities from Sword, and more powerful. Kirby can also stab upwards, and charge and fire a beam that passes through walls, similar to Fighter's fireball. Kirby can also perform a midair dash, similar to what would become Animal's upgraded mid-air attack, and very similar to Burning's attack. Master can destroy gray blocks, pound stakes, and light fuses, making it versatile enough to solve almost every puzzle in the game, except for those that require Mini, and assist in finding the remainder of the game's treasures. Rainbow Sword The Rainbow Sword is a weapon created by collecting all the Rainbow Drops. Kirby uses it to fight Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Star Chariot image:Chariot_icon.gifStar Chariot is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. It is the ultimate Copy Ability of Kirby Super Star. It is used for the sole purpose of taking down the giant comet, NOVA. The chariot itself has the basic layout of a Roman chariot, without the wheels. However, it distinguishes itself with a star on the front and two long streamers serving as walls. In Games Kirby Super Star The Star Chariot's first and only appearance is in Kirby Super Star. It is used as the final and ultimate copy ability of the game, and as such, cannot be dropped (similar to the Love-Love Stick and the Star Rod). It only appears after a cut scene between Kirby and NOVA. In it, Kirby is knocked out of the way by Marx, who wishes upon NOVA for ultimate power. With NOVA under his control, Marx leaves Kirby in an extremely painful position, when the power of the Dream Fountain that Kirby had been activating created the Star Chariot. Inside it, Kirby then stormed off to the interior of NOVA. The Star Chariot is similar to the UFO ability, but with different ammunition. The Star Chariot fires rapid-fire star bullets, and does not need to be charged. It also accelerates Kirby at extremely high speeds. However, it is very fragile, as it takes major damage if it touches any object inside NOVA. The Star Chariot is primarily used for the destruction of the Heart of Nova. The particular level the Star Chariot is used resembles a SHMUPS game, such as R-Type. There is a helper available for the Star Chariot. It resembles what would be a metallic Waddle Doo with a large blue 'eye'. However, this model appears less spherical, is golden, and has strange, ear-like pieces. The helper has the same properties as the Star Chariot. Oddly, after using the Star Chariot to escape the exploding Heart of Nova, the Star Chariot completely disappears in the battle against Marx. Star Rod Star Rod is a legendary item that Kirby wields to battle Nightmare. It is also considered a Copy Ability, though he doesn't need to inhale it to gain its power. The Star Rod is what powers the Fountain of Dreams and causes the magic waters to flow from it, giving good dreams to the people of Dream Land. Kirby does not gain a hat with this ability, as with other final powers. The Star Rod is a simple red white swirled rod with a glowing star at the tip. It fires smaller stars to attack. The icon in Kirby's Adventure shows Kirby wearing what resembles a witch's hat while holding the Star Rod (though he doesn't wear this in the game). In Games Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land King Dedede broke the Star Rod to trap Nightmare in the Fountain of Dreams and gave the pieces to his loyal friends (including Meta Knight). Kirby must find all of the fragments of the Star Rod in order to return power to the Fountain of Dreams. However, when he replaces it, it allows Nightmare to escape. Kirby takes the Star Rod in order to battle him. Swinging the Star Rod makes it fire star-shaped projectiles, but the rod itself can be used to attack for higher damage. Jumping will make Kirby spin it around himself, which is useful for hitting Nightmare's second form. In the Super Smash Bros. Series frame|left|The Star Rod [[Trophy from Super Smash Bros. Melee]]The Star Rod is a weldable weapon that anyone can use. Attacking with it does damage comparable to hitting someone normally with the home-run bat, however, when used as a smash attack (or if a player holds a direction), it shoots out a star that sends enemies flying. If Sheik uses it as a Smash Attack it shoots two stars and using a Smash Attack whilst Captain Falcon wields it shoots four. The Star Rod only has enough power for 16 Stars, then all you can do with it is hit people with the rod itself. Like in Kirby's Adventure, hitting opponents with the rod does more damage than the stars. The Star Rod is known for breaking many of the standard rules about reflecting items in SSBM. If it is thrown at Fox/Falco's shine/Reflector, Zelda's Nayru's Love, Mario/Dr. Mario's cape, or Mewtwo's confusion, it will not be reflected. The star projectiles DO reflect, but do no damage. It got a Trophy, like all the other weapons in Super Smash Bros. Melee In the Anime In the final episode of the series, Kirby confronts Nightmare in his dreams. There, Tiff summons his Warp Star, but instead of riding it, Kirby inhales it, granting him the Star Rod ability. Kirby spins the Star Rod in an arc and unleashes a massive beam of stars which encircle Nightmare and destroy him. Trivia *A similar item existed in Paper Mario. Whether this was on purpose or not is unknown. Triple Star Triple Star is One of Kirby's Special Items, and is NOT considered a Copy ability. The Triple Star is the scepter that Daroach uses against Kirby in their first battle. Kirby can claim it for himself after defeating Dark Daroach to use in the final battle, but it can also be used in any level if all pieces of the Secret Map are found. This magical item is golden rod with a larger box-shape on the end with a star symbol on each side. Three stars surround Kirby and provide a decent barrier, but they aren't as useful while moving. Kirby gains no hat when using this item. The main attack of Triple Star allows Kirby to shoot one, two, or all three of the stars that circle him. If the B button is pressed they can be controlled somewhat using the D-pad before boomeranging back. Triple Star works much like Master did in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror - it can do just about anything, such as lighting torches, allowing Kirby to acquire many missing treasure chests. (Use caution when using it on clouds as it disintegrates them.) In the final battle against Dark Nebula, Triple Star isn't mandatory to use (just like how Master isn't mandatory to fight Dark Mind), and in fact Kirby may be better off using a faster ability such as Tornado if he's stored any in his Copy Palette. Another trick for using a different ability instead of the Tri-Star is this: drop your ability, then INHALE the ability star. Then touch the Tri-Star Rod. Then, you should see Tri-Star Kirby with something in his mouth. Now, swallow! There are also unused sprites of Tri-Star Kirby with a Mirror hat on in the game, basically, as soon as he gets it, he turns into Tri-Star Kirby. This has been dubbed "Block Kirby" by some of the fans. Category:Copy Ability Category:Final Weapons